


City of hope

by qazanostra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: Кода к 10х03.





	City of hope

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в 2014-м году. Переношу сюда в связи с угрозой краха дайри.  
> P.S. Не бечено в 2014-м и не будет :)

Напряжение.  
Эманации боли, злости, ненависти.  
Отчаяния.

Блики красных фонарей плавают где-то на периферии взгляда, хотя аварийное освещение давно выключено.  
Гулкие шаги эхом отражаются от стен, вибрируют в воздухе тысячеваттным напряжением.

Дверь в подвал приоткрыта, виден стул и цепи. На стеллаже возле потайного входа лежит молоток – ручка торчит между коробкой с делом об экзорцизме в Сент-Луисе (1932 год, медсестра Марта Самсон, убиты двое гражданских, один летописец ранен) и бутылью со святым маслом.   
Через три коридора обнаруживается комната с распределительным щитком. Входной проём щерится не до конца убранными щепками, выбитые доски кем-то старательно сметены в кучу. Веник рядом.   
На лестнице, ведущей из подвала в библиотеку, следы соли и кусок окровавленной марли. Когда он здесь успел появиться? Пару месяцев назад его точно не было.  
На полу в библиотеке старательно затёртые капли крови – едва заметные, но увидеть можно, если знать, что искать.

Стены вибрируют, буквально излучают боль. Тишина и одиночество.   
И много-много отчаяния.

***

\- Я тебе есть приготовил.  
Дин дёргается от неожиданности – слишком погрузился в свои мысли, – но не оборачивается.  
\- Здесь что-то изменилось, - говорит он тихо. – Или это я изменился?  
Тяжёлый вздох позади. Невесёлый смешок.  
\- Всего-то пару пятен крови на полу прибавилось да одной бутылкой виски меньше.  
Он не выдерживает – оборачивается всем корпусом и отчаянно смотрит в глаза Сэму. Ему больно, и он хочет знать, что не один, простите такую слабость, его недавно излечили от демонизма.  
Сэм выглядит измождённым: круги под покрасневшими глазами, заострённые скулы на исхудавшем лице. Пальцы правой руки, лежащей в перевязке, безвольно свисают. Второй рукой Сэм вцепился в край рубашки, словно удерживая себя.  
\- Ты в порядке, Дин. Теперь – в порядке. У нас есть время со всем разобраться, и, если захочешь, ты можешь высказать всё, что думаешь обо мне, дать по морде за все грехи и вышвырнуть прочь из Убежища. Но не сегодня, сперва поедим и отдохнём. Не знаю, как ты, а я нормально не спал уже… чёрт знает, сколько времени.   
\- Хорошо, - кивает Дин и направляется на кухню.  
Он выходит из помещения и думает, что ему показалось это тихое:  
\- Прости…

***

Глухой ночью Убежище практически не освещается. Пару лампочек на коридор – достаточно, чтобы не сосчитать дверью зубы. Экономия электроэнергии. Какой в ней толк, если за свет они всё равно не платят?  
Мягкие тапки практически слетают с ног через каждые два шага. Домашние штаны, футболка и толстовка с капюшоном – его отчаянно знобит, вряд ли от холода.   
На кухне он ставит чайник, достаёт две чашки и заваривает чай. В шкафчике обнаруживается пачка крекеров и баночка мёда. Составив нажитое добро на поднос, он отправляется в библиотеку. Тапочки норовят бежать впереди него.  
Сэм устроился в любимом кресле, под единственным включённым торшером, и читает какую-то потрёпанную книгу. Поднимает глаза на Дина.  
\- «Белый Клык», - отвечает на невысказанный вопрос.  
Дин ставит поднос на стол, берёт одну чашку и протягивает брату. Подтаскивает второе кресло к свету, подбирает лежащую на столе книгу и со своей чашкой устраивается рядом с братом. «Побег из Шоушенка» перечитан уже не раз, но он об этом не думает.  
Просто открывает книгу на случайной странице и читает в тишине, слушая мерное дыхание рядом.


End file.
